


[Podfic] A Thousand Dreams in One Drop of Ink

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Flight of the Heron - D. K. Broster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: A decade-long courtship by letter.
Relationships: Ewen Cameron/Keith Windham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] A Thousand Dreams in One Drop of Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Dreams in One Drop of Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963187) by [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne). 



I love epistolary fic, so obviously I was going to podfic this. It also contains a Gaelic poem, and I have done my best with this with the help of Garonne and the learngaelic.scot website, but any errors are obviously my own. 

Length: 44 min  
Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/r68nwhedwl3bdul8hpkwo2ql3ezckbbj).


End file.
